


【德哈德】我想要的圣诞礼物只有你，真的（授权翻译）

by Bluebubbling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - no Wizarding War, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哈德 - Freeform, 德哈
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebubbling/pseuds/Bluebubbling
Summary: 我从神秘圣诞老人那抽中了你的名字。但我不知道该给你什么礼物，因为我们对彼此真的不太了解。在交换礼物这天，我把你拉到一旁，问你想要什么，为自己不能给你任何东西道歉。而你只是把我拉到了槲寄生下，与我相吻？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 9





	【德哈德】我想要的圣诞礼物只有你，真的（授权翻译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I Want for Christmas is You, No Really.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836605) by [sczrhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sczrhead/pseuds/sczrhead). 



> 希望大家多多支持原作，留下kudo和评论❤️

Harry看着帽子在房间里转来转去，激动地等待着轮到他从神秘的圣诞老人那里抽取一个名字。他想，不论结果是谁他都不会苦恼，可能Draco除外，但这只是因为自他进入这个特殊的朋友圈后，他们还没能真正地了解对方。Draco是被Pansy拉进来的，但她先和Hermione在工作当中成为朋友。Hermione然后介绍了Pansy，当大家对她热络起来后，她又带来了她的男朋友Blaise，以及Draco。他们人都很好，Harry常常埋怨自己没有在上学的时候有勇气结识他们，但最后似乎相处得还不错。

他看着房里另一头的Draco从中取出一个名字，对自己笑了笑，然后把帽子递给站在一旁等着轮到自己的Luna。Harry轻轻一笑，不禁想Draco抽到了谁，他会感到紧张还是激动。

当帽子传给Harry时，里面只剩下三张纸。Harry希望不是Draco，因为他真的不知道该如何给这个能得到任何想要的东西的挑选礼物。

他伸出手，掏出了一张纸条，紧张极了，决定在打开前先把帽子给Dean。当帽子安全落到别人手里后，Harry终于打开了纸条，低头看去，心底的焦虑达到了前所未有的高度。

他真的抽中了Draco Malfoy。

Harry叹了口气，“好吧，”他想，“既然改变不了事实，我最好还是想想该给那家伙准备什么。”

Harry把视线从纸条移到这个名字所属的人身上，看着他同Hermione有说有笑地谈论着什么。Harry又笑了起来。

最后，每个人都拿到了要送礼物的人的名字，帽子也回到了Hermione身边。Harry看得出来Hermione因为已经喝了几杯酒，反应有些迟钝，终于意识到为什么要把帽子给她后，她试图引起大家的注意。

“好了！”她大喊一声让所有人安静下来，“现在所有人都拿到了名字，但是别忘了规则里极其重要的一个变化。在发生了去年那样的事后，今年你们不准找任何人帮忙。”她朝Ron的方向稍稍瞪了一眼，Ron不好意思地对他的未婚妻咧嘴一笑。

去年，Ron抽到了Seamus，但因为真的不知道该送他什么，就去找Dean帮忙，毕竟他们俩自霍格沃茨就在一起了。这就导致Dean告诉Ron他抽到了Harry，同样需要他的帮助。Dean和Ron然后告诉Seamus和Harry谁抽中了他们，Harry和Seamus也说出他们抽中了谁，因此圣诞节交换礼物的时候，每个人都知道了交换礼物的对象。从那时起，Hermione就坚决不准任何人向外寻求帮助。这对Harry来说没多大用处，他对给Draco Malfoy准备怎样的圣诞礼物没有一点头绪。如果他现在开始一段试探性的友谊，难道不会太可疑了吗？

Harry站在那，看着Draco，不知道该怎么办，他应该走过去跟他商量？他不想毁了Draco的惊喜，这还只是他的第二次神秘圣诞老人活动，第一次早就因为过早发现谁给他礼物而毁掉了，他不想发生第二次，万一Draco不想参加了怎么办？

于是，他开始设想没有了Draco的神秘圣诞老人会是什么样子。不会有太大的不同，毕竟他只和这帮人参加了这一次，还没产生任何长久的影响。但如果他因为神秘圣诞老人被连续搞砸了两次，就不想来参加他们的聚会了呢？他可能不会想来新年派对，或者万圣节派对，Harry会感到非常难过，因为他一直想鼓起勇气向他索要一个新年之吻，但他总是醉得不够彻底，没能真正将其作为借口付诸行动。然后他决定，不，他不会改变他和Draco的关系，因为他不可能没有机会在某一年伊始亲吻上Draco。

Harry摇了摇脑袋，他几乎不了解这个人，他们最多是普通朋友，最差是有共同的朋友，所以他们会在同一个派对上和对方打照面。在他决定不和对方说话就是最好的相处模式的前提下，Harry没有理由如此想去吻他，但还真有。简单来说，Harry不想和Draco说话是因为万一发生什么意外，他没机会吻他了怎么办？Harry也知道他有足够多的理由不去亲吻Malfoy，但他统统视而不见，毕竟强迫自己和别人在一起然后用余生心心念念另一个人哪里有趣？

所以，Harry在派对结束的时候径直离开了，没有对Draco说一句话，除非是普通的那种，比如再见。这不奇怪，Harry总会对Draco说再见。Harry知道那实际上是因为他会把自己对Draco说过的每句话都一一记在脑子里，以防以后他需要回忆起一些重要的信息。好吧，没有，Harry已经试过了，在他与Draco相处的短暂记忆里，没有一个能助他挑选出一个好、不，是极好的礼物。

Harry花了整整一个月的时间思忖着礼物的事情，一进商店就是几个小时，不放过每一件可能作为Draco礼物的东西，然后一无所获地离开。

礼物交换日这天，他紧张到两手空空地就去了。

那是一个他这辈子最喜欢的人，他却没有为他带来任何礼物。

礼物交换环节开始。

Harry看着Draco把礼物送给Ginny。那是一条锁链，链子的每一节都有她比赛时难忘的得分。

Harry 抱怨一声，他当然擅长选取礼物，他在所有事上都是完美的。Harry叹了口气，从他坐的沙发上站起来，走向Draco。

“嘿，我能和你单独谈谈吗？”Harry问，摆弄起自己的手指，低下脑袋。他总是会被Draco的容貌惊艳，尤其是当他站在自己面前、一脸茫然的时候。

“嗯，好，”Draco说，皱起眉头，“去外面？”他牵起Harry的手，把他带到Ron和Hermione房子后的门廊处。“怎么了Harry？还好吗？”他问道，很是担心。

Harry突然知道了原因，这样把Draco拉到一旁真的不符合他的作风，“额，很好，还行？”他开口道，紧张不已，又低下了头，“好吧，我其实从神秘圣诞老人那抽中了你，我真的、额、没有能给你的东西，”Harry笨拙道，然后瞪大了眼睛，摆摆手，仿佛要打消一个还未成形的念头，“但不是说我没尝试！相信我，我真的试了，我只是不知道你会想要什么样的圣诞礼物，我一点也不了解你，你知道吗？”

Harry想让自己闭嘴，他真的想，他只是在不停地讲话，看着Draco的神情从严肃、担忧到温柔，然后露出了笑容。Harry感觉自己突然被拥抱了起来，“额，我做了什么吗，Draco？”Harry问道，对突如其来的转变感到不解。

“哦，Harry，你太可爱了，我想我知道你能给我什么圣诞礼物了。”Draco说道，从拥抱中脱身，看向他，手仍抓着Harry的胳膊。

“真的？”Harry激动道，“任何东西，Draco，我不想让你觉得你被忽视了，我会马上给你找来。”

Draco只是笑了笑，摇摇头，“抬头，”他轻声道。

Harry仰起脑袋，看到了一幅颇为熟悉的光景。

他和Draco站的地方之上，生长着槲寄生。

Harry几乎要笑了出来，这两个场景是多么相似，却又如此不同。但这还是没有回答他该给Draco送什么圣诞礼物，Harry如是说道。

Draco翻了个白眼，“你真的很蠢不是吗，Harry？我想要的圣诞礼物是你。”

在Harry来得及理解Draco的含义之前，他就被吻了，被Draco，Draco Malfoy本人！Harry迎着这个吻，笑了起来，把Draco拉近自己，用手捧起他冰冷的脸。

他终于亲上了Draco Malfoy，尽管不是在和所有朋友一起倒数迎接新年的时候，这还是一个吻。

然后，Harry才突然想起，他就是Draco的圣诞礼物。


End file.
